The Good Old Summertime
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Summertime fun after sixth year. In chapters one and two Hermione and Ron reflect upon their past summers.
1. Chapter OneBittersweet Memories

****

In The Good Old Summertime 

__

Disclaimer- The characters/setting etcetera do not belong to me. They are the property of JK Rowling. The plot and some characters in later chapters are all that are my own.

Chapter One- Bittersweet Memories

Hermione sighed deeply as she laid her head down into her hands.

"Even with all of the books I need to read for next term, this summer is going to be boring." She said to nobody in particular. 

Summer holiday was only two weeks away and she still was worried at the thought of it. She had received an owl from her parents early this morning with the news that she would be only home for the first week of break before departing to go to four, weeklong, dental conventions with her parents. This would have not been overly horrid if her parents would be able to spend time with her at them. But no, that had to attend all day meetings about dental technology, new developments on the treatment of gum disease, and other such topics. After these 'fun filled' trips she would finally be able to go home for the rest of the summer. She had been remembering all of the previous summers since she had started to attend Hogwarts. Even when she had gone to Paris with her parents after third year and to visit Viktor in Bulgaria after her fifth year, summers had been quite boring… and lonely. Though she got to spend time with her parents, who she rarely saw anymore, and spend time with a Quidditch Seeker who happened to be a household name in the wizarding world, it was not nearly the same. 

Viktor was nice, quite the gentleman, fairly studious (he could actually talk about something other than Quidditch), and he was not unfortunate looking either, Whenever she was near him, though, she couldn't help feeling very guilty. Ever since she saw Ron's reaction to Viktor asking her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year, she had become aware of many things. Firstly, Viktor definitely wanted to be more than just friends with her. Secondly, she only wanted to have him as a friend. Third and lastly, Ron apparently did not want her and Viktor to be more than friends either. What she did not know was why Ron was so adamant about it. She could take a guess but she did not want guess wrong. Being wrong was the only thing that she detested more than the torn feeling that she was experiencing. 

She was very glad that she had not gone to visit Viktor the summer that he had originally asked her to come. It would have been too difficult for the both of them. The summer after fourth year had instead been filled with a short visit with her parents before she had gone to stay the Weasleys. Professor Dumbledore believed that it would be safer for her to stay with other wizards that could help her and even protect her if necessary. Within a week of her arrival the Burrow they received instructions from Dumbledore to head immediately for the headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix which was located in the Black family home. The summer and the school year which followed were very stressful and painful. Her eyes became glassy as she remembered Sirius. Though she had only know him for a short time she mourned his death and Harry's loss. 

"Happier thoughts Hermione." she muttered to herself.

At that she chuckled as she remembered occurrences such as the Everlasting Fireworks, the swamp in the hallway, and the "Great Escape" all courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. She had certainly missed their antics since they left school to begin their own company. 

At the end of her fifth year she received an owl from none other the Viktor Krum. Hermione pulled the slightly yellowed and torn piece of parchment from between the pages of her dog-eared copy of _Hogwarts; A History_. Though slightly faded, the words still shined on the paper in their scarlet ink as though they had only just been written…

__

My Dear Hermione,

How have you been doing since I last wrote to you? Hope the rest of your fifth year has been quite enjoyable. Nothing new is happening around here; I am still playing Professional Quidditch, not that you did not already know that thanks to your Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. I have recently purchased a new home in Bulgaria not far from my parents home in town. I was happy to be able to purchase one that is just far enough away from 'civilization' so that I can have my peace and quiet to practice and to remain away from the prying eyes of the public. It is quite beautiful and I know that you will love it as I do. There are an abundance of tall full trees under which to sit under and relax, or study in your case. We are near a small crystal clear lake, who's loveliness cannot be rivaled by anything on this earth…well almost. 

I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me for some, if not all, of the summer? With your parents and/or friends of course. There is room in my home for all. Please owl me back as soon as you know, either way, about your plans for the summer. I would enjoy it greatly to see you again.

Love, Viktor

She slipped the letter back into its hiding place. That summer had been wonderful. Bulgaria was truly a beautiful country and she and her parents greatly enjoyed the vacation. She had very briefly considered inviting Ron and Harry to come along as well, but quickly decided against it. Harry would have enjoyed it exceedingly and it would have gotten him away from the Dursley's for awhile. There, however, was no way that she could invite Harry and not Ron. He would find out somehow if she did….what he doesn't know cannot hurt him, or her. Hermione found out about a month into her visit with Viktor that he had in fact found out. How, she had not been sure at the time, but there was not a doubt in anyone's mind that he knew when a red envelope was dropped into her lap while she was on a picnic by the lake with Viktor….a howler. Her spice colored eyes widened in shock as it fell into her lap.

"Who vould be angry enough vith you, Her-own-ninny, to send you a owl such as this?" He questioned her as she began to open it with trembling hands. She shrugged though her heart knew the answer. All doubt disappeared a split second later as Ron's voice could be heard….

"HERMIONE!!! HOW COULD YOU GO TO BULGARIA TO VISIT THAT PRAT, VIKTOR KRUM?!? I CALLED YOUR HOUSE FELLY-TONE….WHICH WAS NO EASY TASK, I MIGHT ADD. I HAD TO LEAVE DIAGON ALLEY AND WALK TWO MILES INTO THE HEART OF MUGGLE LONDON TO FIND A FELLY-TONE TO CALL YOU FROM AND WHEN I FINALLY GOT YOUR HOUSE IT WAS NOT YOU, OR EVEN YOUR MUM OR DAD WHO ANSWERED IT. NOOOOOO….IT WAS THE NEIGHBOR BOY….WHATS HIS NAME AGAIN…..STARTS WITH A B. CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS BUT IT THINK IT SHOULD BE BA…"

Hermione quickly cringed at Ron's colorful vocabulary and plugged her ears, successful blocking out the offensive word. As his tone got louder and angrier she realized that keeping her ears plugged was not going to do her any good.

"_WHATSHISFACE_ INFORMED ME THAT YOU HAD LEFT A WEEK INTO THE SUMMER TO VISIT A _DEAR_ FRIEND OF YOURS IN BULGARIA. WHEN I FLIPPED OUT, HE DEMANDED MY NAME….I TOLD HIM AND HE SAID.. 'AH YES I DO BELIEVE MY MIONE HAS MENTIONED YOU ONCE OR TWICE. THE ORPHAN WITH THE SCAR RIGHT?!?' AFTER THAT HE GOT QUITE THE EARFUL. 'WRONG THAT'S HARRY! _MY_ MIONE?!' I EXCLAIMED TO HIM….HE SAID YES SHE'S MY GAL…DON'TCHA KNOW.' IT WAS THEN THAT I SAID A FEW MORE CHOICE WORDS AND HUNG UP!!! HOW COULD YOU GO TO BULGARIA TO SEE _HIM_! HOW COULD YOU BE SEEING SOME BRAINLESS MUGGLE NEIGHBOR OF YOURS! AND _WHY_ DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE….IMPORTANT TO EACHOTHER….THAT MAYBE MY FEELINGS MATTERED FOR SOMETHING. APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG AND THEY DON'T! GOOD-BYE HERMIONE…FOREVER IF I AM LUCKY!

The howler then burst into flames and fell as ashes onto her faded jeans. Her shoulders shook violently with sobs as she scrambled to her feet and took off running away from her parents in the house and from Viktor. She had seen the look of surprise and confusion on his face and she could not bear it for any longer. 

Viktor however would have nothing of it. He leapt to his feet as well and caught her arm before she had gotten more than fifteen feet from him.

"Herm-own-ninny please tell me vhat is going on." He asked gently, taking her shoulders in his large, strong hands. It was then that she broke down completely, Viktor wrapped his arms about her and allowed her to cling to him and cry. 

After about twenty minutes her lungs ached and eyes stung from crying so much. She pulled away from him slightly as peered as his concerned face. Her eyes strayed down to his chest long enough to notice that his shirt was quite wet.

"Oh Viktor I am sorry, I got you all wet." She apologized as her face flushed further out of embarrassment. 

"It is fine, I vas a bit varm anyvays." He joked hoping to cheer her up a bit so that she could explain that howler. "I vas vondering if you vould tell me vhat this howler from your friend Ron vas all about, if you vant to that is."

"Certainly I will. I owe you at least that much after you being so nice and hospitable and my getting you soaking wet." She smiled slightly and allowed Viktor to help her to sit back down on the picnic blanket. She took a deep and ragged breath as she mentally prepared herself for the difficult task at hand. 

"Well, where should I start?"

"How about the part vith your neighbor?" Viktor cautiously suggested.

"Blake, my neighbor, was about five when I moved into the neighborhood. Ever since then we have been fairly good friends, taking into consideration that I could not write to him while I was away at school at Hogwarts. I could just imagine the look on his face if an owl was to fly through his window and deliver a letter from me." She chuckled slightly at the thought. "Well when I was about five and he was about six, he took to calling me 'his Mione'…it was just a childish pet name really. He continued to do it when we were a little older because it kept some other kids from teasing me about….things, to my face anyways. He still calls me that as a joke of sorts, all the people we know mutually are aware of this….so apparently he thought Ron did too."

"You should try to explain that to him, yes?" He asked as Hermione sighed deeply.

"He wouldn't listen to me anyways….he is horribly angry with me. I am afraid that he will never forgive me for this." Her voice trailed off as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

Viktor raised his hand slowly, and in one gentle motion brushed it away. "He vill forgive you Herm-own-ninny, if he cares for you even half as much as I." He lowered his hand slowly and took her hand in his. "Herm-own-ninny, I am not sure if you know this, but I care for you a great deal. I love you Herm-own-ninny."

"Oh Viktor," Hermione replied, rather breathless with shock, "I care for you too but…."

"I know," He interrupted "But it is your friend Ron, I think, who you care for in that way, is it not?"

"Yes….but how…"

"How did I know vis? It vas quite obvious, if I may be so bold. It vas more than obvious that care for him as more than a friend, and he for you." He inhaled shakily. "Vhat I vant to say, Herm-own-ninny, is that I love you….however…I vant for you to be happy more than I vant for my own happiness. I vill never be happy vithout you but you shall never be truly happy vith me."

"Viktor I am so sorry…." Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around his slumped shoulders. He had been a wonderful friend and person towards her and she….she had hurt him. 

"You vill still be my friend though, yes?" Viktor asked hopefully and he returned her hug. He was bit his bottom lip hard until his mouth was filled with a mild metallic taste.

"Yes Viktor, of course! You have been a wonderful friend to me and I am afraid that I have been horrible in return."

"No," He said firmly, "You have been a vonderful friend to me too. You gave to me your friendship and I selfishly vished for more than that." He lowered his face to hers. "I vill have to take vhat I can get, it seems." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

She, in return kissed him on his cheek. "We had better be getting back before my dad comes looking for us."

"Yes, I suppose ve must go." Viktor said as he stood and offered his hand to Hermione, "But first, I have something for you." 

He reached into his pocket and from it pulled a long, thin, scarlet colored box. Viktor slowly opened the box on its small hinges and held it towards her.

Hermione gasped as she surveyed its contents. On the velvet lay a delicate gold chain, from which hung a gold heart with a leaf filigree pattern. Viktor removed it from its box and fastened it about her neck.

She raised one trembling hand to the heart shaped pendant and after fingering it for a moment, closed her hand tightly around it. 

"Thank you it is beautiful." she whispered with misty eyes. 'If he is trying to make me feel guilty,' she thought 'he is doing a wonderful job of it.'

"This necklace is my vay of letting you know that I vill alvays be there for you when are in need of me. Vhen you need courage, comfort or strength, all you need do is to simply touch it. If you are in need of me in person….just hold on to it, say my name and I vill come." He smiled slightly.

"Even if you are in the middle of a Quidditch game?" She asked with eyes sparkling.

"For you? Yes, even in the middle of a Quidditch game."


	2. Chapter TwoAlone

****

In The Good Old Summertime

Chapter Two-Alone

__

Disclaimer- The characters etc. are not mine they are the property of the great JK Rowling…only the plot for this story is mine and Blake grin.

Ron Weasley lay in the shade of a large Elm tree by the lake, watching as the other students at Hogwarts milled about talking excitedly about their summer plans. Summer should be his favorite time of the year, with no classes, homework, or busybody professors getting in the way of his plans. However, this was not the case. In the summer he returned to the Burrow with all of his other siblings, who were off from school or on vacation from work. In short, too much family. The worst part of this is that he was often lost in the shuffle. This last summer just such a summer.

Bill had business in London and was staying in the Burrow with his wife Megan. Bill had thought it would be a good chance for everyone to get to know her better and so that she could get used to the wizarding world, as she is a muggle. This was a very difficult transition for her, because she was not just any normal muggle, she was a pediatrician at a famous children's hospital. All the Weasleys were certain that she would adapt well because of her sense of humor and laid-back attitude.

Charlie had taken a couple weeks off from working with dragons to visit with his family. With him he brought his new girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, much to Mrs. Weasley's distaste. Though she was shockingly beautiful she had few qualities that were really important; personality and brains.

Percy was not home. Which was not all that surprising since he has not been home since he became the Minister of Magic's assistant and disowned his own family. Last they had heard, he was living in a flat in Surrey and was engaged to Penelope Clearwater, who was not happy with the fact that Percy was no longer on speaking terms with his family.

Fred and George were living in nearby Diagon Alley and stopped by periodically with new products to test on their unsuspecting family. Sometimes, you would not know that they had been by until somebody mysteriously turned into something unnatural.

Ginny, being the only daughter, got quite a bit of attention. Being a young teen, meant plenty of disagreements with their parents. The argument, at the time, had been whether or not she should be allowed to date. Which, eventually, she did win even though she has not needed to use that privilege.

Ron, being not overly intelligent, athletic, or rebellious, was often overlooked. At Hogwarts he had become an individual and had his friends who paid plenty of attention to him. It was these attentions that he missed the most during summertime. Especially, the attentions of a certain bushy haired someone.

After a month of being alone and receiving weekly letters from Harry he was fed up. Harry was a great friend and all but he wasn't Hermione, who had not written to him once this summer yet. True, he had not owled her, but that was beside the point, in his mind.

During a trip to Diagon Alley, Ron decided to go into muggle London to call Hermione, thinking that by this he could prove something to her. He did not know what he was trying to prove, but he was going to do it all by himself. He first ran to Gringotts to change what little money he had into muggle money. After this, he went through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the bright streets of London.

He looked around frantically for a felly-tone in the busy streets of London. At last, after walking for what seemed like miles, he found one. He entered the booth and picked up the receiver. After following the instructions, he dialed Hermione's number which he had written on the back of his hand. Ron tapped impatiently on the wall as the phone rang. Suddenly, a male voice greeted him.

"Hello this is the Grangers."

"Uh…hi this is Ron. Can I talk to Hermione?"

"No need to yell. But I am afraid that you can't."

"Is this Mr. Granger?" Ron questioned

The male voice laughed. "I certainly hope not. My name is Blake and I am their neighbor. I am watching their house while they are away visiting a friend in Bulgaria. Who did you say that this is?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley, a friend of Hermione's from…school."

"Oh! I think I remember my Mione mentioning something about you…the orphan with the scar right?"

"No that's Harry! What do you mean _your_ Mione?!" Ron asked hotly

"She's my gal don'tcha know." Blake said rather spitefully.

"She sure as hell is not! You stay the bloody hell away from her or you will have Ron Weasley to answer to!" He yelled as he slammed down the receiver and burst out of the booth.

He could feel his face growing hot with anger as he stormed down the street and back into the Leaky Cauldron. He sat down at a corner table and put his head in his hands. "Oh crap what did I just say to him, he will probably tell Hermione and then it will be all over…she will know." He moaned to himself.

Then something hit him. The Grangers were on vacation…in Bulgaria. A white hot rage burned within him once again. "Krum!" he spat as he slammed his fist on the table making the pictures on the wall shake. He strode down the street towards the nearby owlry. He gave the witch working there two bronze knuts, in exchange for red stationery. He put one end of his wand to his head and the other to the paper, thinking all that he wanted to say to her. Black ink swirled out of his wand and onto the paper forming all of the his words on it. Ron read the letter quickly before sealing it in a red envelope and giving it the owl nearest him who immediately flew out of the open window and towards Bulgaria.

The second that the owl had left, he knew that he should not have sent her that howler. His heart ached when he thought of the look on her face when the howler arrived and his words filled the air around her.

'Blast! I really screwed up this time. She will probably never speak to me again after what I just said to her.'

Ron shook his head quickly in order to clear his mind of the painful memory. At least, once she had returned from Bulgaria the following day, he apologized to her, in person, so they were on speaking terms again.

He vowed to himself, that this summer he would make it up to her and make this summer the best that either of them had ever had.


	3. Chapter ThreeProblem Solving

__

Disclaimer- None of the characters etc. are mine except for Blake for the time being. Darn it!

****

The Good Old Summertime

Chapter Three- Problem Solving

Ron rushed into the Gryffindor common room. Not seeing Harry or Hermione he ran down the corridors to the Library. Ron was certain that Hermione would be there and he was pretty sure that Harry would be too, judging by the heel marks on the stone floor all the way from the common room. He darted into the library at a speed that made Madam Pince scowl at him. Ron slowed his pace immediately, and began to search all of the study areas for his friends.

It was not at all hard to find them, as they were the only two students in there seeing as not many students feel compelled to study after exams were over. Harry was hiding his face behind a large book of spells to conceal the fact that he was sleeping. Hermione, as usual, was absorbed in her own little world. Hogwarts; A History was open in front of her along with parchment and several quills.

"Harry! Hermione! What are you doing at the start of the summer?" Ron asked quickly as he sat next to Hermione and gave Harry a swift kick under the table.

"Ha! What do you think I am going to be doing?" Harry responded as he rubbed his sore leg.

"I don't believe I am doing anything. Why?" Hermione answered as she slipped the parchment into her book and closed it.

"Well I was wondering if you two would like to come over at the start of summer for a change. Of course you could go home for a bit first if you like." He said in a rush as he glanced at Hermione.

"Oh! That would be wonderful! Perfect! My parents are going to dental conferences for about a month. I am sure that they would be fine with it. I would need to go home for about a week though to see my family and get some things together." She said excitedly.

"What about you mate?" He asked Harry

"Well I will have to check with Dumbledore. I will probably have to be at the Dursley's for a bit first though, for…erm…you know." Harry said biting his lip anxiously as he stood. "I had better go ask now then. See you two later!"

Ron and Hermione watched their friend leave the library toward the Headmaster's office.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yes Hermione." A crooked grin upon his face.

"Would you like to come to my house later in summer break for awhile…Harry too. I was thinking that it might be nice for a change, you know being in the muggle world and all." Hermione asked, a pale pink blush rising into her cheeks.

"Sure…I will have to ask Mum and Dad but I don't see why not. That would be fun! So we could go to the Burrow for a month…starting…the week after next and then go to your house for the rest of the summer?"

"That sounds about right. We had better go and send owls to our parents." She rose from her chair and Ron followed suit. He opened the library door and followed Hermione down the hallway to the owlry.

A Week Later At Platform 9 ¾

"Do you have all of your stuff sweetheart?" Mrs. Granger asked while smirking at her daughter and her young friends. "You will see them in less than a week if we can get going."

"Yes mum. This is the last of my luggage." Hermione said as she handed Crookshanks' carrier over to her father who was standing patiently next to her mother.

"Stay out of trouble Harry." Hermione said glancing at the Dursleys anxiously before hugging Harry tightly. "I will see you in a couple weeks. It is too bad that you have to stay at the Dursley's for an extra week. But it is for the best."

Hermione grinned at Harry before stepping towards her other best friend.

"You too Ron…you stay out of trouble too." Her goodbye was interrupted by Ron hugging her.

"See you in a week 'Mione."

"See you in a week Ron" she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Author Note- Sorry that this was a super short chapter. I have some cool ideas for following chapters but had to finish this one first. Therefore minimal patience=short chapter


	4. Chapter Four Surprises

__

Disclaimer- The characters etcetera are not mine except for Blake who most definitely is mine. Please do not sue me…No money or anything else is being made off of these stories and are purely for enjoyment purposes and are property of J.K Rowling.

****

A/N-The title of the 6th Harry Potter book has just been released…it is to be called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince…ooooh…gasp…I can't wait!!!

****

The Good Old Summertime

Chapter Four- Surprises

'Finally! This bloody week is over and I get to see Hermione again. It has only been a week since I last saw her, but it seems like so much longer.' Ron Weasley thought, smiling, as he raced downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mum," he said happily as he sat down at the table and began to scarf down his bacon and eggs. He nearly choked when he saw the evil gleam in Fred's eyes (Or was it George? Nope, it was definitely Fred).

"Why are you in such a hurry dear brother?" Fred asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Oh! I quite forgot…you are going to go pick up your _girlfriend_ today."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, nearly knocking his plate onto the floor in the process. The tips of his ears turned a tell-tale shade of red as he hurried out of the room. "Dad! It is nine o'clock and I told Hermione that we would be there at nine-thirty on the dot!" He yelled hoping that wherever his father was that he could hear him.

Mr. Weasley emerged from his work room covered in grease. "Alright Ron. We will leave straight away." He said as he muttered something while touching his wand tip to his soiled muggle clothes. Instantly they looked clean and fresh. "Don't tell your mother." He whispered as he headed out the front door with Ron at his heels.

They quickly climbed into the car that they had borrowed from the Ministry of Magic specifically for the occasion. (A few slight modifications were made, of course, to ensure the comfort and convenience of wizards since muggles are so far behind in the transportation area.) One moment they were speeding down the dirt road leading away from their house and the next moment…BANG…they appeared on an empty road less than a mile from the Granger's house.

Ron anxiously straightened his blue t-shirt and smiled as he hoped that Hermione would notice the thought that he had put into his attire. She had always told him how blue brought out the color in his eyes. His father must have noticed the smile on his face because only seconds later…

"What are you thinking about son?"

"Oh…erm…um….I mean…nothing." Ron stuttered as he looked about frantically.

"I know that look. As I ought to after all these years…you are quite smitten with Hermione I think. Am a correct that it was she who you were thinking about?"

A look of shock and utter horror overtook Ron's already pale face.

"I 'spose. But how did you know?" Ron muttered in response as the color returned to his face.

"Many years of experience." Mr. Weasley said laughing as he winked at his youngest son.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ron, they turned the corner onto the Granger's street.

"There is her house!" Ron exclaimed happily as he pointed at a dark green house with white shutters. "She told me about it in her letters and that is it!"

They pulled into the cement driveway and stopped just as Ron leapt from the car. Mr. & Mrs. Granger appeared suddenly in the doorway and greeted them warmly.

"Hermione dear! The Weasley's are here!" Mrs. Granger called from the front lawn. The sound of racing footsteps could be heard as Hermione raced to the door and emerged.

She looked different…beautiful…but different. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail. She wore a cream-colored gauze dress that fell to just below her knees. Just a touch of makeup was all that adorned her smiling face. About her neck was that cursed necklace that he suspected was a gift from Viktor Krum. Necklace or no necklace she looked just like an angel.

Hermione raced over to Ron and enveloped him in a giant hug.

"'Ello Mione." He said as he returned her hug "You look really nice."

"Thanks Ron you don't look half bad yourself." She said with a grin on her face as she tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

'She noticed' he thought smiling.

"Mione where do you want this." A masculine voice interrupted.

Ron looked up in search of the origin of this voice. His eyes narrowed as he found its source. In the Granger's doorway, stood a tall rather muscular young man who was holding Hermione's suitcase and knapsack. His hair was a warm brown color and his eyes were dark green. His black sleeveless shirt and jeans looked new and expensive. Ron did not like him at all.

"Oh Blake! I'm sorry, put it right in the trunk of the car." Hermione said turning around and smiling at him.

Blake put the suitcase and knapsack in the trunk before striding over to the other two teens.

He extended his hand towards Ron and said "I'm Blake Monoghan. You must be Ron Weasley."

"Yup that would be me." Ron replied as he shook Blake's had rather firmly as he openly scowled at him. Blake returned his scowl with one of his own.

Hermione looked confusedly between the two boys before hugging Blake and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"See you in a couple weeks Blake…ok?"

"You bet Mione. Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Blake replied before kissing her on the cheek.

Ron kept his arms crossed across his chest even when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled his towards the car. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as the boys glared at each other one last time before they got into the backseat of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Ronald honestly! You could be a little nicer to him, he is my best friend and I have known him since we were very young!"

"I thought Harry and I were your best friends." Ron mumbled as he studied the door handle with great interest.

"You two are my best friends…but he is one of my best friends too." Hermione said quietly as she laid her hand lightly on Ron's knee.

Mr. Weasley abruptly cleared his throat startling them both. "Um…I just wanted to let you two know that the special transport device should kick in any second now.

"Thanks" they answered in unison as there was a sudden BANG and they appeared again in the Weasley's driveway.


End file.
